


Caught

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Extendable Ears, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Blaise is caught eavesdropping.
Relationships: Loki/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions April 28th #RollADrabble (pairing: Loki/Blaise and trope: soulmates) and Bingo Square O2- Extendable Ears.
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Thor, I don’t know what to do,” Loki said, looking around the room nervously. He felt out of place on Midgard but wanted to be with Thor to support his brother’s upcoming nuptials. He had been surprised when Thor announced he was marrying a young witch named Pansy, but he was supportive nonetheless… more so than their Father, at least.

“Loki, relax,” Thor said, clapping him on the shoulder. “If what you are saying is true, then we should be celebrating.” He grinned.

“My soulmate cannot be from Midgard,” Loki protested.

“And why not? Blaise is a magical being, much like my Pansy.” Thor looked at Loki. “Brother, tell me, is it because he’s from Midgard, or is it because you’re afraid of committing to someone.”

Loki scoffed.

* * *

“Blaise, what are you doing?” Pansy asked, coming up next to him.

“Shhh,” Blaise hissed, holding onto the Extendable Ear tightly. He knew he shouldn’t be listening in on their conversation, but ever since Loki had arrived, Blaise had found himself to be drawn to the god of mischief. 

“Are you eavesdropping?” Pansy asked, shaking her head.

“Shut up, Pans,” Blaise grumbled. “This is your Extendable Ear that I’m using.”

“Touche,” she said, crossing her arms. “So, what are they talking about?”

“Loki said I’m his soulmate,” Blaise said quietly. “But he doesn’t seem too happy about it.”

Pansy made a squeal of delight. “Oh, don’t worry, Loki will come around… Thor said he could be quite stubborn.”

Suddenly, the door opened, and Blaise found himself caught.

Loki looked at him with narrow eyes. “Were you eavesdropping?” he asked.

Blaise cleared his throat, standing up. “It looks like we have a lot to talk about.”

Loki nodded. “Indeed, we do.”

“Thor, love, can you come to help me with something?” Pansy said, not-so-subtly. Thor nodded, and the two of them left the room, leaving both Blaise and Loki to talk.

“So, where do we go from here?” Blaise asked, clearing his throat.

“That, _Blaise_, is the question, isn’t it?” Loki countered.

Blaise swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Talking was the last thing on his mind at this current moment. He closed the door behind him, allowing him and Loki some privacy.


End file.
